Never Hold Back
by morelikepokemongotohell
Summary: So I decided to do something a little sarcastic, I'm mixing two genres from fanfiction that I've never understood or enjoyed (and yes I am making fun of them): Character x Reader and Pokemon fanfiction (sorry to those of you who are into that). This story is Steven Stone (Hoenn) x Reader. I don't own the characters, mild language warning. I might change the title later on. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

' _BEAT THE CHAMPION THIS TIME OR NEVER COME BACK!_ ' The words rang in your ears as you carefully trekked through Victory Road for the thirteenth time, repeating over and over again. The thirteenth time… of course something like this would happen for the thirteenth attempt at trying to defeat the Champion of the Hoenn region. Sighing as you stepped through the exit of the prestigious cave, you blinked as your (e/c) eyes adjusted to the sudden change in lighting.

"Let's just get this over with," you muttered to the worn and scarred pokeball containing your beloved Milotic. Quickly dusting off your clothes, you squared your shoulders and attempted a fierce expression that was meant to say: 'This time, I'll do it… and you better watch out!'

Opening the heavy doors with an ease that could only come from an experienced trainer (or at least one that had beaten the Elite Four twelve times, but never the Champion), you strode into the impressive room and headed straight to the pokecenter on the left of the intimidating doors guarded by even more intimidating men.

"Hi," you said curtly to the nurse as she gently took your precious pokemon and healed them.

"Good luck," she whispered respectfully as you nodded in acknowledgement. _Perhaps_ , you thought, _you should start to drop the big tough trainer attitude soon, especially since you've lost so many times… No, this time would be the last. You were going to win!_ Almost snorting at the thought, you walked up to the first member of the Elite Four, coming to a stop a suitable distance from him to battle, crossing your arms.

"Welcome, (y/n)," said Sidney, spreading his arms in greeting, "will today be your lucky day?"

"Either way," you said as you reached for Milotic's pokeball, "you are going to lose. Again."

Sidney chuckled. "I probably will."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well that was over quickly," you mumbled while the last Elite Four member, Drake, was staring at his defeated pokemon critically.

"I guess you should move on to the next room," he said, sighing.

"Thanks."

After rolling your neck and healing your pokemon, you took a deep breath and exited the room. The familiar staircase did nothing to ease your reluctance as the usual thoughts plagued your mind. _Am I going to win this time? Did I prepare enough? Will I be able to go home?_ But most of all, you couldn't shake the feeling that this is not what you're meant to be doing. _I have no choice, if I don't do this, I can't go back home._ But all thoughts disappeared instantly when you saw the face of the young Champion.

"Hello, Steven."

* * *

"COME ON, MILOTIC!" you shouted in exasperation as the pitifully tired pokemon made a half-assed attempt at the move surf. Steven's Metagross seemed almost reluctant to finish the poor thing off, but after a nod from its owner, used psychic. You held your breath and covered your face as the move hit the mark, causing Milotic to finally faint. _Dammit, and he only had one left, too!_

"Perhaps you'll do it next time," said Steven, returning Metagross to its pokeball.

"Aha," you replied, doing the same with Milotic.

"I have to say, you're the most persistent trainer I have ever met, it's almost as if we're old friends!"

"Oh don't rub it in," you said, though in truth, you didn't really care. You were just so tired of doing the same thing over and over…

"It wasn't meant as an insult, it's pretty impressive that you've beat all my colleagues… what was it? Ten times?"

"Thirteen," you corrected, rubbing the space between your eyes with your thumb and forefinger. "Thirteen times."

"Ah. Well then, how could someone have almost beaten me thirteen times without coming to have a cup of tea?"

You opened one of your eyes in surprise. "Come again?"

"Nothing fancy, just a post-battle beverage," he answered, pressing something on a device which was undoubtedly made by devon corporation. A steel bridge slid out of the platform from the left side, connecting with the wall as part of it opened up to reveal a plain looking office.

"Well, the more you know," you said, thoroughly surprised. Steven grinned and beckoned towards the slightly unnerving bridge. Before you could take a step, however, an intrusive ringing filled the air coming from your pocket.

"One moment please," you sighed, grudgingly taking out your phone to see who was calling. "Typical," you said under you breath. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" said your adopted father, the very one who told you to not return until you had defeated the Champion, who was, by the way, watching with an expression of mild interest.

"Um, the Pokemon League…" you said, wincing.

"I see, have you defeated the Champion yet?"

"Well… about that…"

He hung up with a beep.

"Ouch," you sighed, putting the phone back in your pocket.

"Who was that?" asked Steven, eyebrows raised.

"My 'manager'," you replied sarcastically.

"Very funny, is he your dad?"

"Adopted father."

"Hmm…" Steven stroked his chin as if thinking, "okay then. Do you still want tea?"


	3. Chapter 3

You stared into your untouched cup of tea as you half listened to Steven ramble on about some rare stone or whatever. _What should I do?_ you thought. _I need to defeat him, and I was almost there! It's just that final stretch I need to get good at. Maybe I should train my pokemon to use a last resort kind of tactic? No, I don't think I could stomach much more training. I don't even know how I managed to get my pokemon to this level in the first place…_

"Well anyway, that's enough about me for now. (y/n), tell me about _your_ interests!" said Steven as you snapped out of your daze, remembering how you had somehow managed to make it into the Champion's rather barren office and was now sitting on his couch and (not) drinking his tea.

"My interests?" you blinked.

"Yes, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

You thought for a moment. _Well what I_ actually _like to do is anything to do with pokemon contests, I never wanted to get involved with this stupid Champion business! It's just what my dad wants… Well I guess I better give him a more appropriate answer._

"(y/n)?" asked Steven, slightly concerned.

"Hmm? Oh sorry, I - it's just I'm not sure if anyone's asked me that before…"

Steven gave you an empathetic smile as you realized how pitiful you sound.

"Oh no it's - ah - nevermind. Well what I like to do in my spare time is… training?" you winced, it came out so awkward. "Um, yes! Training! It's just - very - it's fantastic."

"I agree," said Steven, looking slightly amused, "but I _much_ prefer looking for rare pokemon…"

 _Is there a way I can defeat him without training? Do I just try again and hope for the best? I mean I've trained all I can! I'm pretty sure my pokemon are at an even higher level than Steven's! Is there some tactic that I can use that_ doesn't _involve training?_

"...I'm not sure what I like so much about it. I guess it can get a bit lonely being the Champion…"

 _Lonely? He's lonely? Well I suppose he_ is _lonely enough to invite one of his defeated opponents into his office for a cup of tea… Maybe I could use that? Get close to him? Seduce him into going easy on me when I eventually challenge him again? Wait a second… have I really sunk this low?_ You looked at Steven for a moment while the words 'never come back' echoed in your head. _Yep, I've sunk this low. Well if I'm_ actually _going through with this plan then I guess I better make more of an effort to listen to what he has to say…_

"...but pokemon just seem to keep me company, give me a distraction…"

"I know exactly what you mean," you said, smiling. Well, it was true! It was nice to sometimes just spend time with pokemon and forget about your problems. Steven put his empty mug down on the coffee table in front of him. _I guess I should also make more of an effort to drink his tea._

"I'm glad you understand," he said as you quickly tried to finish your tea without seeming rude. You managed to make an 'mhm' sound before you put down the empty mug next to Steven's.

"Well now that you're finished I guess we better part ways," he said finally.

"Ah, yes. Thank you… for everything," you said, standing up.

"It's no problem," Steven replied, shaking your hand lightly. "I'll hopefully be seeing you soon."

"You too!"

As you left the room, you couldn't help but smirk a little. _Perhaps I may become Champion yet..._


	4. Chapter 4

**~AUTHOR'S NOTE~**

 **This is set 6 years before the game, so in other words when Steven was 19 ("you're" 17). I should probably have added that in the summary... Oh well! ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

* * *

The next day, Steven sat in his office sipping his tea as he pondered over what (y/n) had said yesterday. ' _I know exactly what you mean.,'_ she had said after he was talking about his… loneliness? _Idiot! I should really learn keep my mouth shut sometimes_. Steven wondered what struggles she had. _It was probably due to her father,_ he thought, remembering the rude phone call he had made after the battle. The screen on the wall beeped and turned on and Steven saw his friend Wallace walking up the stairs, right on time for his visit. Steven smiled and walked over the bridge, assuming his usual position at the center of the battle room.

"Steven!" puffed Wallace, having just finished his ascent.

"Hi Wallace."

"There's a problem."

Steven's eyebrow furrowed. "A problem?"

"Yes," said Wallace having caught his breath. "A problem."

Resting his hand on his chin, Steven made a thinking noise. "And what is this problem?"

"Well, according to some trainers, there's a rogue Aggron of an interesting colour storming around Victory Road and causing destruction."

Steven bit his lip. _A shiny Aggron would make a great addition to my collection… but I already have an Aggron. And besides, do I really have to deal with something as trivial as this?_ "Can one of my colleagues sort it out?"

"No, they're preoccupied at the moment. It'll only take a minute. Just as long as you don't get distracted…"

"Okay okay I get it. I'm going. You can wait in my office in the meantime."

"Thanks, Steven," said Wallace, making his way over the shiny steel bridge.

* * *

You stared at your reflection in the mirror of the hotel. _I almost look as if I'm about to enter a pokemon contest_...

The plan was to show up at the Pokemon League wearing nicer clothes and pray to Arceus that Steven invites you for tea again as you hopefully seduce him into falling in love. You sighed. _This is ridiculous…_ After shouldering your bag you left the hotel, jumping on to your Altaria and flying to Ever Grande City, deciding, as usual, to make the unnecessary walk through Victory Road, hoping for it to clear your head and ease your nerves.

 _Why am I doing this? Why am I going to exploit someone's feelings for personal gain? Why am I even attempting to become Champion when I know it will abolish any chance I'll ever have of freedom? Even when I come of age in a year and be able to be free from my father I would still have the responsibility of being Champion, and then I'll never be able to enter contests until someone has beaten me! Besides, this plan probably won't even work, and if it does, will I ever be able to forgive myself after betraying Steven, who has shown me nothing but kindness?_ You had made up your mind. You weren't going to face the Champion.

Stopping to stretch, you looked at your surroundings, your Skitty's flash illuminating the dark cave. _Wait… is that?_ You walked up to a light shining about five paces to your left. Picking it up, you blew the dust off the shiny disk and examined it. It was a TM! You peered at the tiny writing, getting your Skitty to come closer so you could see. _TM47… steel wing_. Groaning again, you double checked that that was what it said. _Steel wing? How am I supposed to use that? I don't even own any steel type pokemon, let alone one that can learn steel wing! My best bet would be my Altaria, that would probably work... but that's never going to happen seeing as her other moves are so good…_ _Maybe I should just sell it at the department store, I mean now that I'm homeless…_ you gulped. _I'll have to save up some money._ You turned around, pocketing the TM, and started walking back. _I don't think my pokemon would be able to get good at steel wing anyway._ You turned a corner and Skitty stopped using flash having gotten to the brighter part of the cave. _Steel wing is more of the type of move that someone with a thing for steel would use. Someone like…_

"Steven?"

The blue-haired Champion turned around from the mention of his name after seemingly examining a shiny rock or something. Just as you were about to say hi a flash of green and silver coming from the corner of your eye caught your attention. _Oh no…_

"WATCH OUT!" you cried as what appeared to be a discoloured Aggron headed straight for Steven. He only just lept out of the way of the spikes on Aggron's head, but was still hit as the raging pokemon thundered past.

"Are you okay?!" you squealed as the shiny Aggron stood right over the metallic stone that Steven had been looking at moments ago.

"I'm fine!"

That was all you needed. "SKITTY, USE SING!" you yelled, bringing out your Milotic's pokeball and letting her out too. "MILOTIC, AT THE SAME TIME USE BLIZZARD!"

The blizzard swirled out of Milotic, twisting and curling in time with Skitty's song. It caused the distressed Aggron to stumble, unable to move out of the way of the blizzard thanks to the beautiful music floating through the air like a cloud, as the move hit it full on. The kind of combination you had been learning in secret in the hopes that you may one day enter a pokemon contest. Agitated, yet soothed at the same time, the Aggron gave out a woeful cry, and as a last attempt to remove the threat, used metal claw. _Oh Arceus, it's coming straight for me!_

"No!" shouted Steven, but Milotic managed to jump in front of you just in time to take most of the damage. You took a moment to curse at your ruined right sleeve, which was now torn and bloody from a scratch on your upper arm. Sighing and ignoring the stinging pain coming from the wound you paced over to Steven and helped him up.

"Are you sure you're alright?" you asked, glancing at the sleeping Aggron which was too close for comfort.

"I'm great! Just a bit winded I guess," Steven brushed himself off as you let go of his arm. "But are you okay?" he said, looking at your arm apprehensively.

"Oh! It's… just a scratch," you replied, stepping toward the Aggron and throwing a pokeball. _Gotcha!_ "Hmm, a shiny Aggron," you said as you picked up the pokeball and clipped it to your belt.

"Yes, well… I was actually meant to get rid of it, because it's sort of been attacking the trainers… so, um, thanks for that," said Steven awkwardly.

"No problem," you said, crouching in front of the metallic stone that the Aggron seemed to be… guarding? "What is this you were looking at anyway?"

"Umm…"

At that moment a pair of blue eyes blinked open from the rock. "Is that an Aron?!" you exclaimed as the small pokemon stood up to look at the two intruders. "Huh," you said, looking at the pokeball containing the Aggron. "I guess our friend here was a mother."

"That would explain its aggressiveness," said Steven.

You bit your lip. "I feel bad. Perhaps we should release them somewhere else?"

"That would be a great idea!"

You smiled. "And I know just the place."


	5. Chapter 5

**~AUTHOR'S NOTE~**

 **Sorry this chapter took a while, I have been distracted by the sudden realisation that I can just go to the library whenever I want and stay there the entire day… Anywho here's the chapter, I promise I'll try harder to get this finished. Merry Christmas and enjoy.**

* * *

"Ah yes! That's the perfect place," said Steven, clapping his hands together, "can I just sort something out quickly?"

"Sure," you replied, failing to pick up the baby Aron and instead catching it with another pokeball. _It's very heavy for a baby…_

Steven took out a clever looking phone and dialed someone. "Hello? Wallace?"

 _The eighth and final gym leader?_

"You should just go visit me tomorrow, something came up."

" _What do you mean, 'something came up'? Have you dealt with the Aggron?"_ replied Wallace through the phone.

"Yeah we were just going to release it somewhere more appropriate."

" _Wait… 'we'? Steven?"_

Steven hung up with a click. "Well that's that sorted!" he said, putting his phone away. "Shall we?"

* * *

You chewed your lip as Altaria flew gracefully over the Hoenn region with Steven on his Skarmory next to you. _If I was still going through with my plan, then this would of been the perfect opportunity_.

"What were you doing in there anyway?" asked Steven.

"What?" you replied, his voice getting lost in the wind.

"I SAID: WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THERE ANYWAY?" Steven repeated.

"Oh, I was - um - training! Because, you know, I love it so much?" you replied awkwardly.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Steven shouted.

"I WAS TRAINING BECAUSE I LOVE IT SO MUCH!" you yelled.

"I SEE. MAYBE WE SHOULD TALK ONCE WE LAND!"

"AGREED."

You continued flying in silence for a few minutes, occasionally checking your pokenav to make sure you were heading in the right direction. Finally, you saw the sandy beach and small town of an island ahead of you.

"THERE'S DEWFORD TOWN!" you shouted to Steven. You held on tight as Altaria started descending towards the place swiftly. Landing with a bump, you climbed off and retrieved Altaria, Steven doing the same with Skarmory.

"You probably know this place," you said, starting to head towards Route 106.

Before you could get anywhere, Steven grabbed your arm. "We're not going anywhere before we get something for that arm."

You looked at your wound and saw the blood was starting to clot, and nodded. "Maybe the pokecenter have some bandages or something."

"Let's go then," he said, letting go of your arm. Steven led the way to the town's pokecenter, you walking close behind. Once inside, you and Steven quickly walked to the counter.

"Excuse me, is there some bandages and perhaps some antiseptic or something that I can get for my friend," Steven asked, motioning towards your arm. You blinked. _Friend?_

"Sure thing!" replied the nurse, reaching into a first aid kit and grabbing the items. "You can keep those, we have plenty!"

"Thanks!" said Steven, eyebrows raised.

After finding a place to sit at a table, Steven frowned at your ruined sleeve. "Sorry about your sleeve…"

"It's fine," you replied. You bit your lip. It wasn't fine, this was your favourite dress, perfect for a contest. _I suppose I could always try to fix it..._

Steven nodded. "Allow me."

After you had carefully gotten the sleeve out of the way, Steven got the antiseptic spray and took off the cap. "This is going to hurt…"

"I know," you sighed, "just go ahead."

You winced slightly at the sting of the antiseptic.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorr-"

"Steven," you said, raising your eyebrows at him.

Steven shut his mouth, then smiled sheepishly.

 _He has a nice smile…_ you noted as Steven applied the bandages. _He actually has a lot of nice features…_

"There you go! All done," said Steven loudly, interrupting you from your thoughts. You almost blushed. Almost.

"Thanks!" you said, slightly too enthusiastically.

"You're welcome!" Steven replied, matching your enthusiasm.

You stared at him and he stared back in a moment of mutual awkwardness. In the corner of your eye you swear you saw the nurse smirking at you and promptly shook your head. "We better go release that Aggron and it's kid," you said, breaking the silence.

As you and Steven exited the pokecenter, you looked over your shoulder to see the nurse wink at you. This time you did blush, and looked at your feet furiously. _I never blush, why does this of all things bother me?_

"Everything alright?" Steven asked. He seemed genuinely concerned. It was all you could do to prevent yourself from blushing further.

"Uh, yeah! Nothing wrong," you replied embarrassedly.

"Okay…" he said. His eyes flicked to your now bandaged arm. "I am truly sorry about your dress… I can pay for a new one if you want…"

"No, no…" you bit your lip. Steven's eyebrows were raised. "Okay maybe," you said, sighing.

Steven smiled lopsidedly. "I'm assuming we're heading to Granite Cave, am I right?"

You nodded, returning his smile. It was contagious.

"Then let's go," he replied, placing a hand on your shoulder.

You were hyper aware of his warm hand resting there the entire way to the cave north of the town.


	6. Chapter 6

Granite Cave was reasonably easy to navigate, there were only some Zubats and various other cave pokemon, including Arons. You had decided, with Steven's approval, to release the Aggron and Aron on one of the higher levels of the cave, so it would be less likely for trainers to stumble across them. That would be problematic.

"This place seems good," said Steven, gesturing to the ground before them.

"Agreed," you replied, bringing out the two pokeballs containing Aggron and Aron and releasing them. The Aggron looked at you warily, the Aron moving closer towards its mother.

You tilted your head at them, wondering why they didn't run away, until you remembered they had to obey you. You had all eight gym badges. "Huh," you blinked. It still surprised you sometimes how far you had come as a trainer.

Shaking your head, you returned from your thoughts. "You're released," you said to the pokemon. The two pokemon looked at each other, as if they didn't believe her. "Shoo!" you said, losing your patience. Instead of fleeing, the pokemon shrunk back, eyes darting to something behind you. The Aron gave a small cry of panic.

You and Steven whipped around.

"Team Rocket!" Steven spat. "What're you doing in the Hoenn region?"

"Looking for rare and powerful pokemon, of course!" purred one of the grunts. You almost gasped. There were four of them. "Rare pokemon, just like that shiny Aggron!"

"You're not laying a finger on her as long as we're here!" you said determinedly.

"We'll see about that!" replied the grunt, taking out her pokeball. "Arbok, show them what you've got!" The three other grunts also brought out their pokemon.

You and Steven looked at each other, your faces set in determination.

"Metagross, Armaldo! Let's go!" cried Steven.

"Let's get 'em Milotic and Altaria!" you echoed.

The battle was quick. The Team Rocket grunts were strong, but they were no match for you and Steven.

"We'll get you next time!" snarled the grunt in charge as they returned their fainted pokemon and fled.

You sighed, returned your pokemon, and turned to the Aggron and Aron. "You're safe now, you can leave."

You watched them leave, smiling as the little Aron fell over and picked itself up again, trotting next to its mother happily.

"We'd better go," said Steven, also smiling.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," you replied.

And with the happy thought of the Aggron and Aron living peacefully, you left.


	7. Chapter 7

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong~AUTHOR'S NOTE~/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"'emstrongI promise I'll try harder to get this finished.'/strong/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong*over/strong stronghalf a year later*/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongThe author is walking through the Botanic Gardens, chuckling at a group of college kids who are trying desperately to find the nearby Venusaur in Pokemon GO, because little do they know she caught it. Humming the Pokemon Theme Song under her breath, she suddenly comes to a halt, remembering that fanfiction she wrote as a joke all those months ago and that promise she made to the readers./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"…/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongI'M SO SORRY GUYS HERE'S THE LAST CHAPTER I LITERALLY PULLED ALL THE TROPES I COULD THINK OF OUT OF MY ASS TO GET THIS FINISHED I HOPE YOU ENJOY./strong/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The setting sun didn't stop the smooth rock from warming your back as you watched the blushing clouds dance gently across the sky. You let out a blissful sigh, content from the simple meal that Steven had procured from his bag. Your eyes shifted to Steven, who was looking contemplative as he observed the changing sky. As if he sensed your gaze, he turned to look at you, smiling when your eyes met. You smiled back, turning away to look at the sunset once more./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Despite deciding to not go through with your plan, you couldn't help the feeling like this was some sort of date. The idea didn't disturb you nearly as much as it should of. No, instead of the guilt you emshould/em be feeling, all you could feel was… content?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You know," said Steven, drawing you out of your thoughts. "One day I want to go out there and travel to other regions for emnon/em work-related reasons."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yeah. Think of all the different rocks you can stare at," you deadpanned. Steven attempted to give you a glare, but was betrayed by the smile that creeped onto his face./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Or all the pretty girls I can date," he replied. You whipped around to face him, eyebrows raised. "I'm kidding," he said after seeing your reaction. You laughed nervously as the ugly feeling which suspiciously felt a lot like jealousy went away./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"You fell into a thoughtful silence as you thought about what he told you. Despite it sounding relatively harmless, you felt as if he had revealed something personal about himself. Wanting to travel sounded perfectly normal, but this was Steven. You knew the hidden meaning behind his words. He was the kind of guy that never brags and never takes more than he needs. The kind of person who doesn't want power, yet never backs down from responsibility when it's forced upon him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He never wanted to be Champion./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emAt least we have something in common,/em you thought bitterly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Somehow sensing the change in mood, Steven nudged you. You look at his arm, only just now realising how close you are. You shake your head slightly, knowing where that train of thought would lead, and look up to see him looking at you quizzically./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Sighing, you looked at your hands, which were folded comfortably in your lap. "I really want to enter Pokemon Contests."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Steven raised an eyebrow. "Pokemon Contests?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yeah…" you sighed again, briefly looking into his eyes before looking down again. "But I never really have the time, I'm too busy getting my ass beat by you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"You looked back at him, expecting him to laugh, but instead you found him looking at your hands, deep in thought./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""So that's why you're holding back," he mumbled. He swallowed and nodded slightly as if he had come to a decision./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"You almost gasped when he took your hands in his and leaned in closer. "(y/n), you never wanted to defeat me, right? Otherwise you already would have."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Fighting the blush that was threatening to spread across your face, you realized that what he said was true. Every time he beat you, you couldn't help but feel a small sense of relief, knowing that you had yet to be tied down by the responsibility of being Champion./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Frowning slightly, you nodded, averting your gaze./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"To your surprise, Steven used one of his hands to gently grip your chin and make you face him. "But it doesn't have to be like that!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""But, Steven! If I don't I won't have a home anymore!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Steven mumbled something incoherent, blushing slightly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What was that?" you asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I said you could live with me, share the rent…" repeated Steven, rubbing the back of his neck as his blush grew darker. You stared at him, open-mouthed, too shocked to say anything before he continued. "Think about it, you can be roommates with me in Mossdeep while you enter Pokemon Contests. Right now, you're restraining yourself. But if there's one piece of advice I have for you, it's this: never hold back, (y/n), and you will achieve great things. So what do you say?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Honestly, you could kiss him right now. And you would, if not for… no. emNo/em. He had emjust/em told you that you shouldn't hold back. And what were you doing? Holding back. You barely acknowledged how you had started to get closer and closer to his face without realizing./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Never hold back, huh?" you said, voice hardly above a whisper. Briefly wondering if this was a good idea, you watched as his eyes flickered to your lips, his breath hitching slightly. Taking this as confirmation, you finally closed the distance. You felt him tense for a moment, and then relax, returning the kiss./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"After what felt like years, you broke apart, grinning like idiots. Steven brushed a stray strand of hair behind your ear, his smile turning softer./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You know, I think I will live with you," you said, returning his gentle smile./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Feeling the happiest you had felt in ages, you leaned your head on his shoulder and watched as the stars came out, twinkling softly./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong~FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE~/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong(I swear to God I am never writing romance again that was awful geez). Ahem. So this was rushed and pretty crap but I felt bad for just leaving this here… waiting… never to be finished so I kind of just sped things along. I still don't really understand reader-inserts (I mean it's just another point of view but the whole '(y/n)' deal kind of ruins it for me) but like I guess if it floats you boat who am I to say anything. Anyway I had a lot of fun writing this (despite not being a fan of romance) and I hope you enjoyed. I think any other fanfictions will be written on Archive of our Own (check that out it is honestly so much better than this site), my name is the same and I may or may not be planning an Undertale fanfiction (wink wink). I again apologize for the extensive wait for this chapter (not that this is popular but still) but unlike most people, I don't really have an excuse I'm just really lazy. Toodles~/strong/p 


End file.
